


end of summer

by dreadwyrmspawn



Series: Where The Heart Is [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barbecue, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwyrmspawn/pseuds/dreadwyrmspawn
Summary: The hot summer days are fading fast, fall nipping at the air and forcing the sun into slumber earlier than desired. Dean could at least find warmth next to his grill.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Series: Where The Heart Is [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093442
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	end of summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinnabonka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnabonka/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Ana!

In the kitchen, Dean dances around Cas— who is dutifully slicing through the tomatoes and onions. The music that is coming muffled through the sliding door is definitely not Dean’s, it’s too synthetic, but Dean’s hips are punctuating the heavy bass either way. Cas bites the inside of his cheek, debating on whether to tease him about it. It falls to the wayside when Dean speaks first anyway.

“Enjoying the show?” Dean asks as he leans through Cas’ space to reach for the peppercorn grinder to season his burger patties.

“Not really,” Cas’ deadpans in defiance of his burning cheeks. He focuses on the tomato in his hand, rough cuts squishing the plump vegetable slightly.

Dean hums as he focuses on his own task as the back door slides open, a heavy sigh that could only belong to his brother.

“The kids already got into the marshmallows,” Sam reports as he opens the fridge to fish out a few beers.

“The actual kids, or like Claire and Jack?” Dean asks as he walks to the door to answer his own question. 

He finds Eileen at the firepit with her two sons, assisting them with placing the marshmallows on the end of their roasting sticks.

“Looks like you’re gonna have to take that one up with your wife,” Dean says with a shrug.

“Already did, she gave me the cold shoulder,” Sam says as he pops the cap off his beer. A laugh rips through Dean, the thought of Eileen physically just turning around to avoid arguments would never  _ not  _ be funny to him. He wishes he could ignore his own husband that way, but when your husband is a literal wavelength of celestial intent it’s hard to get anything past him. 

“My grillin’ is too good for your rugrats anyway,” Dean says as he clasps a supportive hand on his brother’s shoulder before turning back to the dinner prep.

“That’s why we bought them hotdogs, Dean,” Cas adds, brandishing the package of hotdogs at Dean as he tries to sneak out the backdoor without the processed bullshit. 

“Oh, hotdogs!” Jack exclaims as he nearly knocks Dean and his burger patties over as he pushes his way back into the house.

“Christ, Jack,” Dean mutters as he finally makes it outside, the fading clamors in the kitchen mixing into a soft murmur.

The hot summer days are fading fast, fall nipping at the air and forcing the sun into slumber earlier than desired. Dean could at least find warmth next to his grill.

“Claire, could you at least play something halfway decent?” Dean forces himself to ignore the fact that his toe is keeping beat to whatever Top 40 tune anyway as he begins to transfer the patties to grill.

All he gets is a roll of her eyes, the perpetual teenage attitude screaming off her face despite Kaia sitting next to her bouncing their toddler daughter, who is gnawing on a marshmallow, on her knee.

Cas comes out of the house as he finishes the burgers, carrying the buns, toppings, and chips with Sam and Jack’s help. Sam joins Eileen and their kids at the firepit with the package of hotdogs. Jack is quick on his heels, his own roasting fork in hand.

“I’m still not sure I understand why you insist on celebrating the labor force when you have never been a part of it,” Cas says as Dean walks up behind him, hugging him from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“That’s not the point of Labor Day, genius,” Dean huffs and gives Cas’ middle a quick squeeze, “the point of Labor Day is to grill and drink beer and toast the summer. Or at least I think so.”

Cas’ hands come to rest on top of Dean’s as his body relaxes into the embrace, “either way, I’m glad everyone could make it.”

A content sigh works its way out of Dean as he peers out over his yard full of family. The family he and Cas built all themselves, kept together and by some miracle even began to grow on its own too over the years. If Dean was ever told he would someday have a house to call his own he would have shot the person on principle. But now it’s full of stampeding feet thanks to his niece and nephews. Or, nephews and granddaughter? Dean wasn’t sure where the titles fell but it didn’t matter. There were children around to tell him his cooking sucked and gorge themselves on marshmallows instead. 

“Yeah, we did alright didn’t we, babe?” 

Cas cranes his neck to place a soft kiss on Dean’s jaw before rolling in the embrace, opting to nuzzle into the hollow of his neck instead. A sharp inhale and then he relaxes, pooling in Dean’s arms.

“We did, Dean. We did.”


End file.
